Present sewer maintenance shafts are in the form of a joining chamber having at least an inlet port, an outlet port and a riser extending upwardly from the joining chamber. The sewer maintenance shafts are generally moulded of plastics in a predefined shape. In particular, the angle between the inlet port and the outlet port is fixed. Therefore, a different shape of maintenance shaft is required for different angles between the inlet and outlet pipes. To simplify the number of maintenance shafts that are moulded, they are cast with preset angles, such as 180°, 90° and 135°.
Often, however, the angle between the pipes does not correspond with the prefabricated angles. This results in the need for angled and elbow pipes in order to change the direction of the pipe to suit the sewer maintenance shaft. This is expensive and time consuming.
The present invention seeks to provide a pipe connector that overcomes the above mentioned problem.